


Howdy, bang!

by NoxCounterspell



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pearlnet, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4695755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxCounterspell/pseuds/NoxCounterspell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Humans really enjoy wasting their time."</p><p>Garnet hummed in approval, "But look, they ship us."</p><p>[Drabble collection, requests taken at the ask box of my tumblr profile]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. If you die, I’m going to kill you

**Author's Note:**

> Silly drabbles, will come as asks gets to my profile on tumblr (trash-side-of-nox)  
> If you want something writen, just let me now!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble ask, number 44: “If you die, I’m going to kill you”  
> The gems have to flee Beach City, but Garnet offers to stay behind. Pearl is not tha happy about it.

The grasp over her arm was really endearing. Garnet might never say it out loud, but feeling Pearl seek comfort by holding onto her make her feel almighty and capable. Like she was just as strong as everybody thought  _(as Pearl thought)_  she was. They were walking quietly and stealthy in the darkness of the night towards the warp on the destroyed wood room near the temple they used to call home.

Not even her future vision could predict Yellow Diamond sending reinforcements to capture Steven after she retrieved Peridot. The Diamond had demanded to capture Steven (or Rose Quartz, as everybody on Homeworld thought of the boy) at all costs, and the Crystal Gems where not taking any risks by lingering on the compromised site.

After the first attack to the house, they fled as quickly as possible to the Sky Spire, their current safe house. However, the Gems agreed it was only a temporary measure. The warps were all connected and they could very easily be found if they were not careful enough. And Steven… he was a human after all, with basic needs as clothing and food, the former being the reason of their return to the house. Searching under the huge pile of wood and glass, Garnet found Steven’s old cheeseburger backpack. Pearl had managed to find a couple of shirts and his winter sweater and was trying to stuff them in the bag when a bright light fell over them.

A barrage of light canons strike the small cliff.

Without saying a word, Garnet dived and tackled Pearl, barely saving them both from the fire. She pushed her towards the Warp, urging her to crawl. Nodding, Pearl took her cue and began moving as fast as she could. Garnet kept her stance a bit longer, and when she was about to move, a huge palm grab her by the ankle and pulled her.

“They are trying to scape! Send in the squads!” a giant turquoise screamed through a com.

Garnet turned herself around, using her free leg to kick at her captor (a emerald). When free, she jumped to stand and summoned her gauntlets, poofing in one strike the green gem. In half a second Pearl was at her side, spire flying from her hand and piercing the turquoise on the spot. She then landed over the fallen gem, another spire on her hand, slashing off the gem and poofing it. She made a move to run towards the landing ship. However, Garnet took her by the arms, looking directly towards her.

“Leave,  _NOW_.”

“Are you crazy? We need t-“

“Steven needs you” she whispered towards her, pointing at the bag, “You leave, I’ll hold them back and destroy the Warp. That’ll buy ‘s more time.”

“Garnet, I’m not leaving you! We need to head back!”

“They’ll just follow us. I can take’em. Please, Pearl, leave, now!”

Pearl was looking straight at her eyes, anger filling them. Pearl hated to be wrong. And the last couple of days have made her more adaptable. It made Garnet almost smile.

“ _If you die… So help me I’ll kill you_.”

“I’ll take the risk. It’ll take a couple of days to get t’ the spire without the warp. Be ready t’ move by then.”

Pearl nodded, holding the backpack to her chest.

Garnet moved a gauntlet hand to her face and moved a lock of hair away from the slender gem’s face. Pearl reached out, taking her hand and pulling, crashing her lips over Garnet’s.

“You better make it.” She whispered over Garnet’s lips.

“Promised. Go.”

Pearl turned and warped away, leaving Garnet to enlarge her left gauntlet. With a swift motion, she smashed the warp, just in time to hop out of the way of a very violent Topaz trying to tackle her. She landed on three, looking at her enemies.

“Let’s go!” She said, fists ready. Pearl would kill her if she took too long to head back.


	2. When everything turns red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Pearl woke up her hand was bandaged, her bruises were clean and she was in a hospital.  
> When she asked about Garnet, Amethyst was not quite sure how to tell her she was at jail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: Write something based on a personal experience.
> 
> Self explicit I think. Not much to add.
> 
> No happy ending, past relationships, break up, implicit rape attempt by a third party, implicit vengance, implicit violence, non-con, drugs and alcohol involved. I'm just not happy right now, so I'm going to make you all sad.

The walk was really silent. Even if they were pushing through the enormous crowd, the silence vibrated harshly against the two of them. The tension could be cut with a knife. A couple of times the larger woman moved to block the impact of a drunken guy or a high woman against her smaller companion. She would just grunt and push away the stranger, the other hand moving to press against the small of the other’s back to make her move quicker.

Pearl’s eyes where everywhere. The lights, the faces, the movements, everything was a little too much at the moment. She was almost sober by now, her steps steady but very shy. She cradled her hand against her chest, feeling the warm sticky liquid soaking her front. Even with Garnet’s shirt wrapped securely around her hand, the blood keep pouring. It was lucky Garnet always wore a tank top underneath, she thought. She used to love that, considered it was very sexy.

But at the time she was not allowed to think that way. Not after their split up. Not after this stunt.

Lapis and Amethyst ran towards them as they returned to the alley in front of the bar. Amethyst looked pissed and Lapis almost fainted when they saw their friend: Pearl sported a couple of bruises in her face and arms, her hand had a cut deep enough to bleed profusely. The slender red-haired woman wondered how anybody else had noticed and made an scene about it, but then again most of the people around them were too far gone into any kind of drugs or alcohol to even care.  
The fact Garnet had found here in time was still coming to her mind as something similar to a miracle. 

The dark skinned girl said nothing and moved past the other two, prodding Pearl to sit on the edge of the sidewalk. She lowered herself, squatting in front of her. Her left hand took the injured one, pealing the layers of clothing away. Her eyes inspected the damage, being as careful as she could. However no words passed her lips. And Pearl’s heart sank. 

Everything was still too raw between them. Their break up had been uneventful, yet full of resentment. A month was not enough time, they both knew. Pearl had been hanging out with Amethyst and Lapis. Garnet was there God knows why.

This had been coincidental. Or just a horrible prank from faith.

Amethyst kept a hold on Lapis arm, while watching. The former was in between shocked and outraged, Lapis’ hands twitched slightly.

“I’m ok guys.” It’s everything Pearl could tell them, in a stupid attempt to reassure them.

“WHAT!” Amethyst snapped, scowl deep in her features, “Are you serious!? You can’t- ”

“Amethyst. Quiet.”  
Garnet’s voice was resolute. The other girl glanced at her with eyes burning in fire, but when Garnet looked over her shoulder with the coldest of glares she backed down.

“Lapis, get he' to a hospital. Can you drive?”

Lapis gulped and nodded. The tallest girl never talked much, but the forced calmness in her words gave her chills. She pulled her arm from Amethyst’s grasp and rummaged for her keys. She took a mild sprint up the block looking for the parking lot where her car was.  
Garnet turned again and wrapped the dripping shirt again around her hand, tightly. She stood up, never sparing to look Pearl in the eyes. The slender girl bit the inside of her lips. Amethyst took a step closer, face scrounged, upset, arms over her chest. Garnet brushed her eyes with her hand, and took out a couple of shades from the left pocket of her jacket. It was probably the fluorescent light, Pearl thought, Garnet had always been a bit photophobic and even in the night she wore her glasses.

“Pearl.”

The girl everything but yelped at her name.

“Tell m' what happened.”

Not a question. An order. That’s how things were in between them right now.

She didn’t want to answer. Things would get out of control by a misjudgment of her.

But Garnet had always read her like a book. The way she was scared and trembling, the bruises everywhere, the fact her hand was cut, how when she found her she had her face all covered in tears… When her fists clenched Pearl whimpered. It was already too late.

“Who was it?” Her voice was barely even.

“Jasper.” There was no need to keep lying.

Garnet turned in her heels and stomped back right into the crowd.

Amethyst blinked perplexed, and looked back at Pearl. Thick tears roll down her cheeks. She stood up and grabbed Amethyst’s arm, but lost her balance, the beat up finally taking it’s toll over her think frame.

“G? What’s going on? Where are you going!?” Amethyst screamed as she tried to steady Pearl.

“I’m gonna kill her.”


	3. Clueless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby, you can't possibly be this clueless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Human AU, request asked for a sad one sided, and this came up.  
> Kinda based on RL. 
> 
> -This hasn¡t been proof read, so I apologize before-hand for any mistake. I'll do it later-

She was curled up on her side, her face buried on to your belly, nuzzling every now and then unconsciously. You are both on the back seat of the car, the day has been long, but worth it: a small trip to the beach with the gang. Nothing fancy, just the need for adventure and the call of the sea. 

Lapis is on the wheel, and Amethyst keeps changing stations just to bother her. You don’t mind them, as your hand keeps stroking small strands of strawberry blond hair. If you stop, Pearl does this muffled sound that makes you want to both smile and scream. Your eyes are cast to the outside world, glued to the window, trying not to stare at the head craddled on your lap.   
  
You shift a little, swinging your free leg over the seat, angling it to support your elbow, allowing you to rest your head on your hand. Your other leg is being used as a pillow, so there is no much you can do to be comfortable. But you don’t really mind. Even if you should.

Pearl shifts a little, and somehow finds your arm -that’s awkwardly twisted so it’s out of the way-. She pulls at it, wrapping her small waist with it. Now you are her personal blanket as well. 

 _Great_.

Amethyst turns her head just in time to see you blush, as your hand finds its way to the small of her back. You can’t avoid but to pull her closer.

The girl on the co-pilot seat just raises her brow, sarcasm writen all over her features. Your pursed, plum lips and your steel-like look makes her roll her eyes and sit back down again, changing stations once again. 

You sigh, There is so much you can take at this moment. And Amethyst is not part of it.

Sure, this is just stupid. You promised yourself you’d forget about this whole think. That you would be back to be just  _you,_ invincible, immovable, stoic.

But your knees are weak and your stomach churns just at the sight of her small figure so close to you.

You’ve always been weak for small and beautiful things, and she is just the most precious among them all. She is smart, and funny. She is crazy and neurotic. She rambles too much and finds everything so positive and great that is annoying. She is far fom perfect. And that makes you feel warm and happy and protective towards her. You wish you could gather her in your arms and never let her go. 

You want to listen to her witty comments, to all the facts she randomly knows. You wish you could stare at her while she organizes everything by color and size, you let her lecture you to death on why color pencils should be always stored by size so you can buy new ones as soon as they are barely a couple of inches long. You could see her smile and be nice and kind to everybody and never get tired of helping her out in everything she needs.

You think you might _love her_ ,and because of that you’d follow her wherever she goes. 

But you know you shouldn’t. 

There is already someone  _following_  after her.

And that’s why you should forget about this whole thing. Why you two should remain just friends. Why you should never, ever, talk about what you feel for her.

‘Cause she is happy. And you know her. And you know for a fact that telling her anything is gonna eat her up. She can’t let anything go and she is going to feel bad and sad that this is just one-sided. And you can’t stand her being upset, hiding that beautiful smile of hers from the world. 

So you are quite. You are stoic. You are  _you._

_You are her best friend. You can’t do this to her._

Pearl turns over, shifting her body, now facing the edge of the seat, still over your thigh... She wraps both her arms around her, finding your hand now over her tummy. Her fingers lazily intertwin with yours, as she snores quietly. 

You curse and your syes sting a bit, but your breathing evens out any sign of sadness.

You are strong.

You won’t do anything to upset her.

But you’ll let her hurt you.

Because you may love her. 

-And the only one you are fooling about it is  _her-_


	4. Tiny hands and baggy swearters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garnet may have one more weakness after all.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to the awesome psykopsy and based on her ultra-mega adorable mini comic about this (look it out on her awesome tumblr page!)  
> -  
> Technically, I know regular weather conditions are not a problem for gems, but if I had followed that, we would be chapterless. So, yeah, enjoy my fantasy!

Garnet didn’t understand the concept of feeling cold.

The core of her being was made out of two gems that dealt with both extremely high and low temperatures, so her adaptability to weather was beyond excellent. She just _never_ struggled against it.

Weather wasn’t a weakness of her.

Her fellow teammates, as adaptable as they were, however, weren’t completely immune. Specially…

“Pearl! You are _shivering_!” Steven accused her, his index finger pointing at the gem in question.

“Steven, it is very rude to point at people like that.” Pearl said, her arms wrapped around her, her jaw tight to avoid shivering any further. She was trying to deflect the subject, Garnet could tell.

Winter had come to Beach City, and the snow was covering pretty much everything around. From the Dock to the sand, everything was white. Steven had begged them to take a walk to see the snow and maybe start looking out for something to give to Connie on her birthday (a solid month in to the future, but the kid was always excited when it came to Connie… or gifts… or _anything really_ ). The gems have complied, even indulging him and wearing sweaters and jackets. Amethyst sported a purple hoodie, keeping her hands in the front pocket, the hood struggling against her untamable hair. Garnet agreed to wear a black jacket with a bit of fur on the hood, red stripes on the sleeves. It had a cool design and made Steven happy, so Garnet paid no mind to the fact she _didn’t actually_ needed.

The only one refusing was Pearl. She argued, insisting gems didn’t get cold.

But today the temperature had dropped a bit more than usual and the slender gem seem to be struggling with the weather condition.

Garnet had tried and offered her jacket to her, but Pearl had refused.

“Really, I’m not a jacket fan.”

Garnet made and exasperated sound. Pearl could be really stubborn at a given opportunity. On a new attempt to try to comfort her, she slightly nudge her arm towards her. It was usual for them to hold arms, Pearl always finding the gesture quite reassuring. Garnet didn’t mind it, even getting to the extent of liking it. Not that she said it out loud. _Or that she lingered much on the thought_. Nevertheless, the result was immediate. Pearl clung to her arm and a small sigh of relief at the warm contact escaped her lips before she could even suppress it. Amethyst snorted and Pearl blushed at her slip.

“Amethyst, take Steven t’ Funland. Pearl and I need to discuss a couple of things.” Garnet ordered, looking at the smaller gem.

The whip wielder turned around and gave a funny look to Garnet, arching a brow and smiling slightly. _Of course_ , Garnet thought, leave it to Amethyst to see  _possibilities_ in everything.

“Yes, captain!” She mock-saluted, grabbing Steven and lifting him in the air above her head, making the boy squeal in delight, “Come on, little man, let’s leave the love birds over here  _get warm._ ”

“Amethyst!” Pearl called at the implication, but the younger gem was already sprinting by the dock with Steven on her hands.

Garnet saw them go away, before tugging Pearl’s arm, making her turn and walk on the opposite direction.

“Garnet, where are we going? Would they be fine? You know Amethyst is quite reckless and Steven really loves following her around!”

“They’ll be fine. You, on the other hand, won’t if we don’t get you a sweate’.” She replied, calmly.

“I don’t need a sweater Garnet.” Pearl responded, matter-of-factly, making it to a stop. Garnet turned slightly, placing her free hand on her hip.

“You might not be able t’ get physically ill, but you are _cold_. We are gettin’ you a sweater.”

“But Garnet-!”

“No buts, let’s go.”

Garnet slipped her hand through the smaller gem’s arm, till she was able to intertwine their fingers together, pulling her to a small shop on the corner.

She tried her best to ignore how Pearl’s adverted looking at her, cheeks tinted blue.

And how her own face seemed to heat up at the brief contact of tiny fingers between hers.

-

Even if she didn’t admit it, Pearl loved shopping.

Or more likely, she loved rummaging on a place where everything was sorted out by type, color and size.

They both were looking around the hangs, trying to find something Pearl liked. Garnet was about to suggest a couple of sandy cardigans when Pearl gasped.

The fusion turned around to see Pearl holding a teal sweater just in front of her nose, leaving just her big starry eyes looking back at her.

“Garnet, look at this!” She said, holding the sweater a bit forward, “It has a star on it!”

Why the sweater was so special was beyond Garnet, but by the looks of Pearl, she really liked it. The taller gem smirked a bit, a warm feeling bubbling in her chest.

“Try it on.”

Garnet was pretty sure that humans used to go to some sort of room to actually fit the clothes, but Pearl seemed to be oblivious to said fact and began putting the sweater over her regular dancer attire. After a bit of shuffling and wiggling her head out, she looked down on herself.

“Aw, it’s too big!” She sounded disappointed, as she looked how the sleeves covered her hands and the hem of the sweater hanged almost on the half of her thighs.

She looked up to see what Garnet had to say, but found her just starring at her, mouth slightly opened.

“Garnet?”

After some solid ten seconds, the fusion spoke.

“It’s perfect.” She said while turning immediately and leaving to the cashier.

Pearl stared dumbfounded, she was actually quite comfortable on the sweater, and maybe with it being baggy on her, it would keep her warmer. Her fellow team mate attitude, however, had no explanation.

Garnet strode to the cashier and everything _but pushed_ a ball of human dollars into the hands of the small lady behind the register. With her other hand she was covering her face.

She was blushing. Wildly. Could even feel her cheeks way hotter than the rest of her face.

Pearl looked _cute_.

Beyond adorable. Cute wasn’t even cutting it. She needed a new word just for _her_ \- Why the hell she looked like that? Of course, Pearl was always good looking, but this… And why _the hell_ she cared this much?

“Garnet?”

Garnet turned, losing a bit of her footing on the process. Pearl stood there, sleeves too long for her tiny arms, teal fabric hanging loose from her slender shoulders. Her face was set on a worried frown. Head slightly tilted to the side.

“Are you ok? You seemed flushed, is everything alright?”

The smallest of pouts lingered on Pearl’s lips.

Garnet swore she was blushing even harder.

It seemed like tiny hands _were not_ her only weakness.


End file.
